Two Hearts Collide
by Kamahontas
Summary: This is what could happen on Belle's first day in Storybrooke. The very next morning after the Mr. Gold brought magic back to Storybrooke, and Gold and Belle are getting know each other again... NOTE: Mr. Gold's letter is taken from the Internet and is said to be once published as a part of a Facebook game called "Once Upon A Time: Untold Stories".


For the first time in literally ages he woke up not being alone in his bed. He smiled tenderly seeing his beloved one, still sound asleep next to him, with her head nuzzled in the creek of his neck. For a moment he was wondering whether it's only a wonderful dream, or she was indeed co close, and safe and sound. Only when she moved gently, and placed her hand upon his chest, he believed she was there with him. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had an appointment in an hour, so he had to get up. He carefully slipped from the bed and went to take a shower. He got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He made himself some coffee, and in meantime prepared something for her, when she will wake up, for he won't be home by this time. Yet, he decided he couldn't go without letting her know where he was, so he sat at his kitchen table and began writing:

 _Belle_

 _Forgive me. I had to depart early this morning. You were sleeping so soundly I couldn't bring myself to wake you._

 _I am out on business, but I should be back just after noon to join you for lunch. I would prefer you not go out alone, as the town is much bigger than one might anticipate. But of course you are free to do so, should you wish. It is simply an advisement, neither a command nor request._

 _Should you remain indoors, there are several items around the house with which you may not be familiar. We will confront all of them in due time, but I hope to have covered the necessities here._

 _I assume you will be hungry upon waking. I took the liberty of slicing you a bowl of plums. They are in the refrigerator: the large man-sized metal box, next to the stove. Simply pull the handle (it will open towards you), and the bowl will be sitting on the second shelf from the top. Do not be alarmed: the air is much cooler inside. For this reason, please try to remember to shut the door once you have retrieved the fruit._

 _On the counter next to the refrigerator is a smaller, metal shoe-box type contraption. You will see two slices of bread protruding through slits in the top. Push down on the lever, so the bread disappears. Wait one minute until it pops up. The remove it and place it on the place I have set out. This box is a toaster. It has accordingly made you toast. DO NOT put your hands inside the slits in attempt to pull the bread out before it has reemerged. It is VERY HOT inside the toaster. You will burn yourself._

 _Butter is on the dish by the sink. Tea is in the cupboard over the butter. I take it you have not forgotten how to use a kettle. It has been filled with water._

 _Should you need me, for any reason, please call. I will be upset if you do not. I know we broached the subject yesterday, but a refresher: the telephone is the "silly red upside-down hat with a curly tale" (as you aptly described it). On the table to your right when you wake up, my number is typed to the top._

 _I love you. I could not wait for lunch to tell you._

 _Please, do try to remember to shut the refrigerator._

 _Yours._

 _R._

He placed the note on the kitchen table, and left the house, to drive to his pawnshop for he had to find something in its back, and he preferred it to remain unknown to  
Belle. He was about to open another drawer in his search, when the mobile, he placed on the counter began to vibrate. He quickly picked it up, and smiled bright, hearing Belle's voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Belle." He said softly. "Did you find all you needed?"

"Yes. And I just called you to thank you for everything." She replied seemingly still not quite certain about the phone. "It's a little odd we can talk, but we can't see each other, don't you think?" She asked with a shyly chuckle.

"You will get used to this." He replied softly. "Now, I might be home earlier… Maybe in an hour. Do you have any preferences for what you'd like to have for lunch?"

"Uhm… just whatever is good for you." She replied a bit surprised. "I will prepare something in no time."

"There's no need." He said rashly. "I will get something on my way home."

"Thank you…" She replied puzzled, totally confused by his acts.

"You're welcome. I'll see you home soon." He said with a smile and ended the call. He closed the shop and went to a restaurant in the docks to get lunch, and then quickly drove home. To his endless joy he was greeted by Belle sitting on the couch in the living room and enjoying a book.

"Hey." He said gently with a smile, as he walked to where she was sitting.

"Oh, you're back." She replied seemingly glad to see him.

"I was done with my things earlier. I brought us lunch. Maybe we'd sit at the table in the backyard? It's such a nice weather."

"Sounds very nice. Want me to make the table there?" She asked getting up from the couch.

"How about we do this together? Thanks to this you will see where are some things you might need." He smiled and placed the boxes with food on the kitchen island, and walked to one of the cupboards. "See all the plates I keep in here. The cups are on the right from the plates."

"Like in your castle," she chuckled.

"Oh really? I never noticed that." He chuckled as well, remembering that he indeed organized his house a little bit like the Dark Castle, at least when it came to placing the domestic stuff. "Interesting observation, Belle."

"I had some time to walk around your house, you know." She smiled a bit. "And I noticed you still have the same pattern for organizing things…"

"Do I have a pattern?" He chuckled, and took out two plates from the cupboard. "I had no idea of that. I've always liked your perceptiveness. You always could see through me. I missed you a lot, you know?" Not really wanting to be so soft, suddenly he felt he might just break down any second, as he fully realized that Belle was in fact standing just next to him. He couldn't stop himself anymore, and held her tight, as if he was afraid that the next second she will be gone again. He said nothing, for he was afraid his voice might begin to shake, if he'd try to say anything. Belle returned his hug, happy to be with him again. And this time it was much different. This gesture of embrace fully convinced her about Rumplestiltskin's feelings for her. She wasn't his maid anymore, she was the woman he loved, and wanted to be with. She smiled, and put her arms around his neck, wanting to comfort him.

"I love you, Rumple." She said softly, happy to be in his arms.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered, hoping for this moment lasting forever.

After lunch they sat in the living room; they were talking and joking, Belle also asked many questions about life in Storybrooke and Mr. Gold was explaining everything with patience. He told her about the course, and how the life looked like during it, and what it can be now, when the magic was back in the town. But after a longer while, Belle changed the topic, asking him to tell her more about himself.

"Look, I know you are different here. Everyone is. Tell me something more."

He smiled at this and decided to be honest this time.

"I'm a lawyer and I run the pawnshop. I also have some properties in the town." He just skipped the fact that by this he meant whole town, but he decided it wasn't important right now. "Most of my time I used to spend in my shop."

"But, what do you like to do, when you're not there?"

"Well, I like books, as you do," he smiled. "I also enjoy some classic music. And I like logic or mathematic riddles."

"Do you like playing chess?"

"I would, if I had a worthy opponent."

"You've got me," she grinned and smiled at him warmly. "When I was younger I loved playing with my father. Later on, he discouraged me from doing this, when I got engaged with Gaston. My fiancé didn't take too kindly to this game, you know. But I think I still would be not so bad at that."

Mr. Gold smiled warmly at her, still forcing himself to believe that Belle was with him.

"We can play sometime. I have a chess, so whenever is good for you, we can have a game or two."

"I'm glad. But, what else do you like?"

In fact he never really wondered what he liked to do, or if he liked art or anything of this kind. His life wasn't as eventful as when he used to live in Enchanted Forest.

"Well, I never really thought of it… I like art, you know paintings, sculptures, things like that."

"What's your favorite color? No, wait, let me guess," she thought for a second, and named the first one that came to her mind. "It's yellow!"

Mr. Gold smiled realizing that it was the hue of the dress she wore when they first met, so it was indeed his favorite one.

"It is," he replied with a smile. "You suggested it, first try. You know me very well."

They didn't notice when the afternoon became evening. Most of the day they've spent on getting know each other better, and Mr. Gold also showed Belle more of the lifestyle in Storybrooke. They went out for dinner, and as they were back he prepared her a hot bath, and when she was enjoying it, he sat in his office on the ground floor and flipped through a book about spells and ways to break them. Yet, he hid it in the drawer of his desk no sooner than he heard that Belle went out of the bathroom. Just as he expected she joined him a while later. As she entered, she stood behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"Are you planning to spend the night here?" She asked playfully.

"No, I'm going to take a shower, and we can play chess if you want, or if you're tired, you can just go to sleep. I bet it was a long day for you. And you had to learn a lot… Life here is much different than in Enchanted Forest, isn't it?"

She nodded and smiled.

"It is, but I like it here. I only need to get used to all these new items, like microwave, fridge, and most of all the phone. That will take me the longest."

"We'll need to get you also a mobile. You know, a phone like mine, so you can carry it with you, and be able to call me anywhere you are. But there will be time for that. There will be time for everything." He smiled and held her tight. "You've got no idea how happy I am that you're here."

"Promise me that we can be together." She whispered, putting her arms around his neck.

"I promise, Belle." He replied softly, still holding her tight.

For a longer while they stood in their embrace, but then Belle playfully pushed him away.

"Now, you go take your shower and I'm gonna make myself some camomile tea, and I'm heading to bed. Would you like a cup too?"

"Sounds very nice. Thank you, Belle." He replied with a smile and went upstairs, glad that his house isn't so silent and empty anymore. He took a quick shower, and as he went out of the bathroom and walked into his room, he spotted a cup of camomile tea on the night table. He smiled and went to Belle's room. Just as he expected she was deep in her book.

"What tonight?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"Something from this world, 'The Long Midnight of Barney Thomson'. Quite funny, you should read it, if you haven't yet."

"I found it quite hilarious." He said with a smile. "So, I'll leave you to your lecture. I'm goin' to bed too. Good night, Belle." He kissed her lightly and went back to his room.

He rested on his bed, and got lost in his thoughts, but then he was brought back to reality, or so he thought, by a gentle touch upon his shoulder. He smiled seeing Belle next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked playfully, laying with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Not at all." Mr. Gold smiled and held her tight, happy that they can be so close.

For hours he was watching her sleep calmly in his embrace, and thinking of the past day. Of their conversations, and jokes. And Belle being so adorably curious about his favorite things. Especially when she asked about the color he preferred, and how she guessed it, first try. But he had to admit, that he didn't have a favorite color, before she yelled out 'yellow!'


End file.
